ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Noir
Noir is an agent in the Department of Floaters who was recruited after having been fished out of the Void. He is written by FlareShard. Note: After FlareShard left the PPC, both he and Ardo are now written by Ellipsis Flood. Agent Profile History Not much is known about this agent's background, since he cannot remember anything other than being a hitman. He acquired his name from some nurses at Medical, with the other choice having been "Void Guy." After trying to recover some of his memories at FicPsych, he was sent to RC #2410 to wait for further instructions — he seems to have misunderstood something, assuming that his assigned partner Ardo Nevrakis had been sent to dispose of him.https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1yn-jcxoIN-FhozMSQSmFgaCCibB2Bz0vaugmy576cZE He is currently trying to get used to all the madness going on in HQ, and tries to uphold his sanity while trying to find out where he came from and who he was, even though he is afraid of uncovering an unpleasant past. Personality On first glance, Noir might appear cold-hearted and distant, but beneath that professional, no-nonsense attitude, he is actually quite impetuous. Although he often tries to hide it, he does have a soft spot for colleagues who are younger than him and tries his best to keep up some kind of "aloof big brother" personality towards them. One of Noir's weak spots is his deep-seated fear of the Void he was rescued from, especially the possibility of being trapped in there with no chance of return. This dread is sometimes strong enough to make him lose control and snap into a more ruthless, cruel version of his personality — which Noir sometimes fears to be his real self. As of now, it is still easy to take him out of this mode. Appearance Noir is a tall, slender man with quite pale skin (he pretty much lacked any kind of exposure to sunlight for a good while) who has short, black hair and grey eyes which some would describe as "pretty good for giving people a cold glare." He also bears a scar over his right eye, although he cannot remember who or what caused it. Fitting for a hitman of his kind, Noir likes to dress in style, choosing black longcoats and generally black or dark grey clothing, which caused the rumor that he is actually physically unable to wear any other color. Other Noir is an enthusiast for puzzles and logic games, and is very open to new kinds of challenges, such as trying to figure out some of the weirder customs and pastimes of Ardo's home world. He is able to speak and understand German fluently, but he suspects this to be less caused by heritage than by simply having learnt it as part of his former profession. His combat skills lie mainly in swordsmanship with light blades and close combat, as he dislikes guns for being "too impersonal," and he is thus usually the one who has to carry out the task of disposing of the Sue or holding down subjects for exorcism while Ardo reads the charges or the chants. Whenever Noir notices that Ardo is accidentally stumbling around in his dreams again (due to his partner being a dreamwalker), Noir prefers to sleep in the RC's bathtub. Pets/Minis * Iris the Eldritch Eye Creature. Mission Logs * Prologue: "Stoic Swordsman, Ditzy Dreamer" ** First appearance; first encounter with Ardo. * Mission One: "Daughter" (House, M.D.), with Agent Nathan (DF) ** Debut mission in a House, M.D. badfic, together with Nathan; first encounter with Iris. Other Appearances * AHAIRQL Season Two ** Recruitment: "Team Blast Hardcheese" ** Round 1: "Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters